Floor drains are installed in buildings to provide drainage of liquids that are deposited on a floor. Typical floor drains provide a rigid housing that must be accurately set when pouring a concrete floor to ensure that the drain is aligned with the finish grade of the floor. Additionally, inconsistencies in the concrete pour or out of level flooring situations must be accounted for or adjusted when the finished floor surface is installed.